Problem: Evaluate $\left(-22\right)-14-\left(-22\right)+14$.
$\phantom{=}\left(-22\right)-14-\left(-22\right)+14$ $=-22-14+22+14$ $ =(22-22) + (14-14)$ $=0+0$ $=0$